Chasing After A Horoscope Idiot
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Chasing After a Horoscope Idiot" - TILAgal] Uganianie się za pewnym maniakiem horoskopu było ekstremalnie trudne. Edytowanie horoskopu, noszenie komicznego stroju króliczka, a nawet pomoc Pokolenia Cudów były częścią nieudanych prób uwiedzenia tego głupka. Ale Takao wie, że cel uświęca środki i jego wysiłki w celu rozkochania w sobie tego idioty kiedyś mu się opłacą.
1. Rozdział 1

ROZDZIAŁ 1:

 _RAK_ _: Dlaczego masz zdobywać szczęśliwy przedmiot na każdy dzień, jeśli możesz mieć po swojej stronie stałe szczęście w postaci twojej szczęśliwej osoby? Znajdź swój drogocenny, szczęśliwy talizman (z inicjałami T.K.), a szczęście nie opuści cię do końca tego roku!_

Midorima Shintaro poprawił okulary i ponownie przeczytał horoskop na ten dzień, żeby upewnić się co dziwnego właśnie przeczytał.

Szczęśliwa osoba? Czy to jakaś nowa moda, o której jeszcze nie słyszał w świecie szczęścia? Ostatnio nie był na bieżąco z najnowszymi trendami.

Zamknął magazyn, który kupił mu rano Takao. To było raczej dziwne, że Takao nalegał na jego kupno w sytuacji, gdy nieustannie dokuczał Midorimie przez to, że tak ściśle przestrzegał horoskopu.

Tego ranka Takao wepchnął mu magazyn w dłonie, uparcie twierdząc, że słuchanie horoskopu Oha-Asa przez cały czas nie było dobrym pomysłem i że wyjdzie mu na dobre, jeśli na jakiś czas przestawi się na magazyn. Midorima zaakceptował magazyn bez narzekania – dlaczego miałby odrzucić coś darmowego, a zwłaszcza jeśli chciał to mieć? Ale magazyn był w tym tygodniu jakiś niskobudżetowy. Poprawki typowych błędów zostały naniesione za pomocą papieru i taśmy! Pozbył się dręczącej go myśli, że pismo na erracie wyglądało znajomo i zamknął magazyn.

 _Musiało skończyć im się szczęście do pieniędzy_ – prychnął w duchu.

Wstał z miejsca w szkolnej stołówce i poszedł poszukać Takao. Znajdzie go pewnie w szatni, czekającego na rozpoczęcie treningu. Cały ten pomysł ze „szczęśliwą osobą" wydawał mu się mocno naciągany. Ale jeśli horoskop tak powiedział (a horoskop nigdy się nie mylił), to musiała być prawda i za wszelką cenę musiał się go posłuchać. Poza tym znał tylko jedną osobę, która mogłaby być rzekomym szczęśliwym „T.K." i był pewny (albo i nie), że z lekką namową nie będzie miała nic przeciwko byciu jego szczęśliwą osobą. Midorima dowie się we właściwym czasie czy ta dziwna metoda rzeczywiście zadziała. Jeśli tak, cóż, tym lepiej dla niego! Jeśli nie, nie miał zbyt wiele do stracenia, poza swoją dumą.

Takao Kazunari rozmyślał właśnie nad swoimi sprawami, czekając w szatni na trening koszykówki. Zastanawiał się czy Midorima przeczytał i uwierzył w horoskop, który przerobił tego ranka. Takao nie miał zbyt wiele, prawdę mówiąc wcale, doświadczenia w pisaniu horoskopu – rzuciłby szkołę i został wróżbitą, gdyby mógł naprodukować duże ilości przekombinowanej prozy, która przyciągnęłaby maniaków horoskopów (takich jak pewien celnie strzelający gracz koszykówki) do słuchania radia każdego ranka. Z pewnością zarobiłby na tym sporo pieniędzy. Miał nadzieję, że Midorima zrozumie jego dość subtelny sposób na wyrażanie uczuć, zaakceptuje jego uczucia, a może nawet oznajmi, że czuje to samo, odkąd po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Takao nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, ale oczywiście takie rzeczy zdarzały się tylko w świecie jego fantazji z wymyślonym Shin-chanem, który gruchał do niego „Kocham cię" i w każdej sekundzie był wobec niego naprawdę czuły.

Zatracił się w swoich marzeniach, odtwarzając w kółko czerwoną twarz wymyślonego Shin-chana (Rumienił się! Ten tsundere!), gdy wyznawał Takao miłość, kiedy drzwi do szatni się otworzyły. Serce Takao przestało bić i chłopak odwrócił się do drzwi, przybierając pozornie naturalny (lub przynajmniej opanowany) wyraz twarzy i powiedział raczej neutralnym tonem: - Co tam, Shin-chan?

 _Uspokój się, uspokój się, uspokój się_ – powtarzał sobie, patrząc wyczekująco na Midorimę.

To było to! To było długo oczekiwane wyznanie Shin-chana!

Takao pochylił się na miejscu i mimo, że próbował wyglądać normalnie, kipiały w nim emocje.

\- Takao, przyszykuj rikszę, jedziemy do Seirin.

Po minucie ciszy Midorima zaczął stukać niecierpliwie stopą.

\- Na co czekasz? Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziałem?

\- Nie… Słyszałem cię głośno i wyraźnie. – Takao roześmiał się, mimo swojego zmieszania. – Ale dlaczego jedziemy do Seirin? Nie możesz po prostu—

\- Muszę znaleźć Kuroko i zapytać czy będzie moją szczęśliwą osobą. Tak było napisane w magazynie, który mi kupiłeś – wtrącił Midorima, zaczynając się denerwować.

Minęła kolejna chwila ciszy, zanim Takao zdał sobie sprawę z całej sytuacji.

\- EHHHHHHH?


	2. Rozdział 2

ROZDZIAŁ 2:

 _Hah hah…_

Dyszał Takao, pedałując po ulicy. Jego mundurek przesiąknął potem, a ruchy nóg zaczęły robić się ospałe.

Ten idiota, Shin-chan! Jego wcześniejsze starania, żeby odwieść Shin-chana od pomysłu odwiedzenia Seirin poprzez narzekanie, że opuszczą trening, zawiodły. Shin-chan obalił jego argument, mówiąc wyniośle: „Trener przymknie na to oko." i ignorując narzekanie Takao przez całą podróż. Więc teraz Takao był obrażony i nie odzywał się do Shin-chana. Nie, żeby Shin-chana to obchodziło, kiedy patrzył na mijane przez nich ulice z głęboką koncentracją na twarzy, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedzieć później Kuroko.

Czując jak wzbiera w nim irytacja, Takao zaczął pedałować bardziej żywiołowo, rozmyślając o sposobach na uniemożliwienie im dotarcia do Seirin. Uświadamiając sobie, że w ten sposób przyspieszał podróż, zaczął zwalniać, dopóki nie jechali w tempie ślimaka. Właśnie wtedy do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł. Zaczął liczyć do dwudziestu, zanim znów nacisnął na pedał i tak w kółko.

Po dziesięciu minutach jego genialnego pomysłu, który poskutkował niezbyt dużym posunięciem na przód, poczuł lekkie uderzenie w głowę i z zakłopotaniem odwrócił się do rozdrażnionego Midorimy.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał Midorima, posyłając mu spojrzenie „zwariowałeś?". Takao przełknął ślinę i obdarzył go zawstydzonym uśmiechem.

 _Kurwa, co powinienem powiedzieć? Myśl, myśl, myśl!_

\- Ach! Ja… ćwiczę! Tak, zgadza się! Ćwiczę! Yup, przeczytałem gdzieś, że jeśli pedałuje się w wolnym tempie, to ma się bardziej umięśnione łydki! Więc to doskonała okazja do ćwiczeń, skoro nie idziemy na trening!

Takao spojrzał na Shin-chan wymownie, ale jego słowa nie zostały wysłuchane.

Oko Shin-chana drgnęło tylko z irytacją i chłopak znów walnął Takao w głowę.

\- Możesz sobie ćwiczyć, kiedy się nie spieszymy. Teraz potrzebuję przy moim boku Kuroko! Więc zabierz mnie do Seirin tak szybko, jak to możliwe!

Takao westchnął.

 _To będzie dłuuuuugi dzień…_

* * *

W Seirin

Kiedy dotarli do Seirin, Midorima od razu ruszył w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Takao zaparkował rikszę i posłusznie podążył za nim, mając cichą i rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że klub koszykarski Seirin został rozwiązany czy coś w tym stylu. Jego nadzieje zostały zmiażdżone, gdy usłyszał pisk butów uderzających o podłogę i przeszywający gwizdek Aidy Riko.

 _Może zamiast tego powinienem zdobyć szczęśliwy przedmiot_ … - pomyślał Takao i westchnął dramatycznie. Shin-chan posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i wszedł na salę.

\- Łał! To Midorima Shintaro! I koleś z Jastrzębim Okiem! – krzyknął jakiś czarnowłosy chłopak, kiedy ich zauważył.

\- Co on tu robi?

\- Przyszedł do Kuroko, a co innego?

Takao skrzywił się. Oczywiście zapomnieli jak się nazywał. Okazując swoje niezadowolenie głośnym „hmpf", pomaszerował na drugą stronę sali i dał Midorimie znak, żeby szybko załatwił swoją sprawę. _Miejmy nadzieję, że Kuroko jest na tyle bystry, że zauważy jaką głupotą jest szczęśliwa osoba_ \- pomyślał, zapominając o tym, że przede wszystkim to on to wymyślił.

Patrzył jak Midorima podchodzi do Kuroko, który wstał z ławki, żeby go przywitać. Kagami również do nich dołączył, nie będąc zadowolonym z faktu, że Midorima szukał Kuroko. Zaczęli raczej ożywioną dyskusję i Midorima zdawał się zagubić, kiedy szybko pokiwał głową i dał im sygnał, żeby wyszli na zewnątrz.

Poszli do jakiegoś pustego miejsca w pobliżu, a Takao dołączył do nich, chcąc zobaczyć co się stanie. To mogłoby być nawet zabawne, gdyby nie stawiało w zagrożeniu jego życia miłosnego! Midorima mówiący o tym wszystkim Kuroko w obecności Kagamiego z pewnością wywoła zabawne zamieszanie do oglądania. Na myśl o tym Takao oparł się o ścianę i stłumił śmiech. Cóż, gdyby coś się stało, był gotowy interweniować i uratować swojego Shin-chana!

Midorima spojrzał na Kuroko swoim przeszywającym wzrokiem.

To było to. Zamierzał poprosić Kuroko, żeby został jego szczęśliwą osobą. To było strasznie żenujące i kiepsko z tym wyglądał i tak dalej, ale zależało od tego jego całoroczne szczęście!

Biorąc głęboki oddech, otworzył usta i powiedział jednym tchem:

\- Będzieszmojąszczęśliwąosobą?


	3. Rozdział 3

ROZDZIAŁ 3:

Takao prawie wybuchnął śmiechem, kiedy Kuroko zrozumiawszy słowa Midorimy, na chwilę otworzył szeroko oczy, po czym wrócił do swojego pustego wyrazu twarzy, podczas gdy Kagami krzyknął: „CO?" i spojrzał na Midorimę ze złością i zmieszaniem.

\- Midorima-kun, obawiam się, że mogłem cię źle usłyszeć. Czy mógłbyś to jeszcze raz powtórzyć, tym razem nieco wolniej? – zapytał Kuroko.

Midorima zarumienił się z zażenowania (Takao uznał to za urocze) i powtórzył swoje słowa, wyjaśniając sytuację Kuroko i Kagamiemu.

Usłyszał od światła i jego cienia spokojne: - Rozumiem… - zanim obaj wrzasnęli w tym samym czasie: - Co ty pieprzysz?

Kuroko wyglądał na jednocześnie zamyślonego i nieco rozbawionego, kiedy spojrzał znacząco na Takao, podczas gdy Kagami był wściekły i nadal nieco zmieszany całą sytuacją.

 _Cholera, jest bystry! Jak Shin-chan może nie rozumieć aluzji, jeśli Kuroko mógł?_ Takao również zrobił się czerwony, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Kuroko odkrył jego sekret.

\- No więc, będziesz moją szczęśliwą osobą? Uznaj to za wyświadczenie przysługi swojemu byłemu koledze z drużyny. – Midorima wyglądał na umęczonego i zakłopotanego, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa. To, że ktoś miał wyświadczyć mu przysługę było nie do pomyślenia! Żeby było jeszcze gorzej, to musiał być akurat Kuroko!

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Nie możesz tu tak po prostu wpaść i żądać od Kuroko, że będzie twoją szczęśliwą osobą czy czymś! Poza tym dlaczego Kuroko miałby chcieć być z takim zrzędliwym zrzędą jak ty, kiedy ma mni— Znaczy nas! Prawda, Kuroko? – Kagami spojrzał ze złością na Midorimę, szturchając swojego partnera w ramię. Takao prawie turlał się ze śmiechu. Och, to było bezcenne! A w ogóle to co to za wyzwisko zrzędliwy zrzęda?

Kuroko popatrzył na Kagamiego czymś, co według Takao było ujmującym spojrzeniem i podszedł do Midorimy.

\- Midorima-kun, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że prosząc mnie o to, żebym był twoją szczęśliwą osobą, zgadzasz się na przebywanie ze mną 24 godziny na dobę? Nie mówiąc już o problemach związanych z moimi wędrówkami z jednej szkoły do drugiej, chodzeniem z tobą do łazienki, a nawet mieszkaniem. Ta cała sprawa ze szczęśliwą osobą jest niemożliwa do wykonania, nawet jeśli byłby nią ktoś, kogo kochasz…

Midorima ściągnął brwi. To, co mówił Kuroko miało sens, ale to nieważne! To horoskop mu to zasugerował, a horoskop nigdy się nie mylił!

\- Jestem pewny, że to jakoś zadziała – próbował dalej. – Horoskop powiedział mi, że jesteś moją szczęśliwą osobą!

\- Równie dobrze Kagami-kun może być twoją szczęśliwą osobą. On też ma inicjały T i K.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, kiedy Midorima, Kagami i Takao wytrzeszczyli oczy, uświadamiając sobie, że Kuroko miał rację. Kagami był zgorszony, a Takao chciał się trzasnąć w twarz. Dlaczego nie przemyślał tego dokładniej? T.K mógł być kimkolwiek pod warunkiem, że miał takie inicjały! Powinien być bardziej konkretny w tym „horoskopie", na przykład zapisać swoje nazwisko tak jak w grze w wisielca albo oświadczyć, że „szczęśliwa osoba" zawsze przy nim była. Teraz to byłoby pewnie jeszcze bardziej oczywiste i ta dziwna sytuacja by się nie wydarzyła. Właściwie gdyby tak zrobił, on i Shin-chan mogliby być teraz nawet na randce!

Takao jęknął, zastanawiając się jak udało mu się wpakować w tą trudną sytuację. Cóż, to poniekąd była jego wina… Ale Shin-chan też był winny za to, że zbyt dogłębnie zinterpretował „horoskop"! Shin-chan miał spojrzeć na Takao Kazunariego, osobą stojącą zaraz obok niego i dostrzec oczywisty fakt, że to on był T.K. Nie Kuroko Tetsuya, ani Kagami Taiga! Ich inicjały nie miały nawet właściwej kolejności! Myśl o tym, że Kuroko (albo Kagami) i Shin-chan mieliby pójść razem na randkę i traktować się czule i pieszczotliwie nie była tylko niepokojąca, ale wywoływała u niego również mdłości. Shin-chan był jego! Nie Kuroko czy Kagamiego czy kogokolwiek, kto mógłby zabrać mu Shin-chana!

Kiedy Takao karcił się w duchu, Midorima nadal był zszokowany kwestią, którą poruszył Kuroko. Nagle wyobraził sobie siebie i Kagamiego spędzających życie razem. Zobaczył siebie jak idzie do szkoły z Kagamim (Takao nigdzie nie było), je domowej roboty bento, które Kagami zrobił mu na lunch, gra w koszykówkę w tej samej drużynie co Kagami i nawet _dobrze się przy tym bawi_. Kiedy zaszedł tak daleko, że wyobraził sobie jak Kagami śpi w tym samym łóżku co on, poczuł gulę w gardle i gwałtownie pokręcił głowa. Okej, może nie przemyślał tego wszystkiego zbyt dobrze, zanim poleciał do Seirin. Nie mógł zaakceptować faktu, że musiałby robić takie rzeczy z tymi dwoma.

Oddalając się od Kagamiego, Midorima stwierdził, że ma już dość tego całego pomysłu ze szczęśliwą osobą. Odtąd będzie się trzymał Oha-Asa bez względu na to, co mówił Takao czy ktokolwiek inny. Oha-Asa była z pewnością bardziej sensowna niż ten magazyn!

Takao odsunął się od ściany, żeby pójść za Midorimą, kiedy poczuł szarpnięcie za mundurek. Odwrócił się i zdziwił się na widok Kuroko, który wpatrywał się w niego z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Do widzenia, Takao-kun. Życzę ci powodzenia w pogoni za Midorimą-kun.

Takao pokiwał głową i odwrócił się, żeby ruszyć w kierunku Midorimy i rikszy, kiedy usłyszał cichy szept.

\- Żeby ci pomóc, wyjawię ci, że Midorima-kun kocha króliczki, nawet jeśli nigdy o tym nie mówi.

Króliczki? Zdumiony Takao gwałtownie obrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na niższego chłopaka, którego twarz (czy on się wcześniej uśmiechał?) powróciła do swojego dawnego beznamiętnego wyrazu.

Może po powrocie do domu sprawdzi pobliski sklep z kostiumami.


	4. Rozdział 4

ROZDZIAŁ 4:

W Shutoku

Takao oparł się o mur obok wejścia do szkoły, mając na sobie swój nowy strój. Przemyślał wczoraj rady Kuroko i zaraz po powrocie do domu wypożyczył kostium króliczka. Postanowił pójść do szkoły wcześniej, żeby zdążyć się przebrać, zanim przyjdzie Shin-chan. Shin-chan mógł być zły za to, że nie zawiózł go dzisiaj do szkoły, ale ta niespodzianka z pewnością zmieni jego zdanie! Ten kostium był niewygodny i naprawdę było mu w nim gorąco, ale Takao to zniesie, ponieważ było to coś, co Shin-chan kochał. Nie mógł się doczekać zachwytu na twarzy Shin-chana, kiedy zobaczy co Takao dla niego zrobił. Uśmiechając się do siebie, Takao zatracił się w świecie fantazji, nieświadomy tego, że koledzy z klasy dziwnie się na niego patrzą…

 _\- T-Ta-Takao... Co ty masz na sobie? – wydukał wymyślony Shin-chan, rumieniąc się na widok wymyślonego Takao i jego stroju._

 _\- Wiem jak bardzo Shin-chan kocha króliczki, więc specjalnie dla ciebie założyłem ten kostium! – Wymyślony Takao rozpromienił się, patrząc wyczekująco na wymyślonego Shin-chana._

 _\- Takao… KOCHAM CIĘ! – krzyknął wymyślony Shin-chan i z całej siły przytulił wymyślonego Takao. Wymyślony Takao wstrzymał powietrze pod wpływem czystej rozkoszy. – Ja też cię kocham, Shin-chan!_

 _Ehehehehehehehe_ \- zachichotał w duchu Takao. Tym razem Shin-chan z pewnością doceni jego starania! Właśnie wtedy zauważył zielone włosy zbliżające się do szkoły. To Shin-chan! Takao wyprostował się, wygładził futerko na swoim kostiumie i popatrzył się prosto na Shin-chana. _Idzie…_ W każdej chwili marzenia Takao mogły stać się rzeczywistością! Otworzył usta, żeby zawołać Shin-chana, ale Shin-chan tylko rzucił na niego okiem, zanim wszedł do szkoły, kompletnie ignorując jego egzystencję.

 _Huh?_

Takao był zdezorientowany. Dlaczego Shin-chan go zignorował? Według jego fantazji to nie miało prawa się wydarzyć! Otrząsnąwszy się, Takao wbiegł do szkoły, żeby poszukać Shin-chana, nie zawracając sobie głowy przepraszaniem kilku uczniów, których przewrócił po drodze.

\- Shin-chan! – krzyknął Takao, kiedy wpadł do klasy, przyciągając uwagę kliku osób, które w niej siedziały.

Shin-chan tylko popatrzył się na niego i zapytał raczej zaskoczony: - Kim jesteś?

Takao otworzył usta. Shin-chan go nie rozpoznał? Jak on mógł, po tej ciężkiej pracy jaką w to włożył (i pieniądzach, które wydał), żeby upewnić się, że strój wygląda naprawdę dobrze? Wygładzał futerko tyle razy, że w pewnym momencie stracił rachubę, kupił olbrzymią różową kokardę, żeby pasowała do różowego futerka, a na koniec nawet wypsikał się jakimiś kwiatowymi perfumami! _Och._ Takao coś sobie uświadomił. Nic dziwnego, że Shin-chan nie mógł go rozpoznać, w końcu głowa króliczka zakrywała jego głowę!

Takao uśmiechnął się szeroko, zdjął głowę króliczka i powiedział: - Shin-chan, to ja! Co myślisz o tym kostiumie króliczka? Podoba ci się? – Nawet pokicał dookoła, próbując udawać króliczka, a kilka osób z jego klasy zaśmiało się z niego.

\- Fajny kostium, Takao— chciałem powiedzieć Usa-chan!

\- O co chodzi z tym różowym?

Takao zignorował chichoty swoich kolegów z klasy i wpatrywał się intensywnie w Shin-chana. Tamci mogli się śmiać ile chcieli! To Takao będzie się śmiał, kiedy Shin-chan wyzna mu swoją miłość!

Shin-chan przyjrzał mu się i ściągnął brwi. – Uważam, że jest żałosny. I głupi. Nie jest ci w nim gorąco? Pocisz się jak szalony.

Takao potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby przyswoić jego słowa.

 _Ża-Żałosny! –_ wrzasnął w duchu Takao. _Głupi?_

\- Nie lubisz takich rzeczy? – zapytał Takao lekko zranionym głosem.

\- Nie, nienawidzę ich – brzmiała krótka odpowiedź.

 _Shin-chan, ty idioto! Dlaczego on ukrywał fakt, że lubi króliczki? No chyba że Kuroko mnie okłamał… Ale to niemożliwe…_

Jego ciąg myśli został przerwany przez głośne kichnięcie jego zielonowłosego partnera. Shin-chan pociągnął nosem, zanim zbliżył się do Takao.

 _Ułaaaaa, jest tak blisko!_

\- Śmierdzisz.

Takao wzdrygnął się. To tak mu się odpłacano za to, że próbował zadowolić Shin-chana? Spojrzał ze złością na Shin-chana, resztę klasy i wścibskich uczniów, zaglądających do klasy, żeby popatrzeć na to zamieszanie, po czym wymaszerował z sali, pozostawiając w niej zmieszanego Midorimę, który był zbyt zajęty kichaniem, żeby za nim pobiec.

* * *

W szatni

 _Głupi, głupi Shin-chan!_ Takao pociągnął nosem, siedząc w szatni koszykarskiego klubu. Zerwał się z lekcji, żeby uniknąć Shin-chana i żartów ludzi z klasy, których musiałby słuchać, gdyby wrócił. Wpatrywał się w kostium króliczka, który leżał na podłodze, kopiąc go w nagłym napadzie złości. Wielkie i dosyć straszne oczy króliczka patrzyły się na niego, jakby wyśmiewały jego porażkę w próbie zdobycia uczuć Shin-chana. Powinien wrócić do sklepu tak szybko jak to możliwe – posiadanie kostiumu, który przypominałby mu o tym, co się stało tylko bardziej by go rozzłościło.

Poszperał w kieszeniach, żeby znaleźć wizytówkę sklepu i zadzwonił pod wydrukowany na niej numer.

\- Witamy w Kostiumach XXX, gdzie każdy znajdzie kostium jakiego potrzebuje. Mówi Kuroba. W czym mogę pomóc? – Takao usłyszał radosny głos właścicielki sklepu.

\- Tu Takao Kazunari... Chciałbym zwrócić kostium króliczka, który wczoraj wypożyczyłem…

\- Och? To ty jesteś tym chłopcem, którego sympatia kocha króliczki, tak? Dlaczego tak szybko go oddajesz? Nie podobał się twojej dziewczynie? – zapytała z obawą Kuroba.

\- Tak… Shin-chan go nienawidzi… - Takao zniżył głos, przeczesując palcami włosy.

\- Ehh… Może twojej dziewczynie spodoba się inny rodzaj króliczego kostiumu? Jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli – zaśmiała się Kuroba. – To znaczy, przebieranie się w kostium maskotki musiało ją wkurzyć. Nie wspominając już o tym, że to raczej nieromantyczne. Więc może przymierzysz nasz nowy kostium, który przyjechał dzisiaj rano? Gwarantuję dobrą zabawę dla was obojga! Jeden rozmiar pasuje wszystkim! Możecie się nim nawet wymieniać! – Takao prawie widział jak właścicielka sklepu mruga po drugiej stronie telefonu.

 _Ehhh… Może Kuroba ma rację… Może Shin-chan lubi inny rodzaj króliczków…_ W takim razie to nie była wina Shin-chana, że znienawidził kostium maskotki! To wina Takao, że wybrał niewłaściwy kostium! Rozweselony swoimi myślami Takao odpowiedział Kurobie z wielkim entuzjazmem:

\- Wezmę nowy kostium!


	5. Rozdział 5

ROZDZIAŁ 5:

Ta noc…

Takao stanął przed domem Shin-chana, owijając się mocniej długim płaszczem. Jeśli uważał, że tamten kostium króliczka był zły, to ten był jeszcze gorszy! Był taki krępujący! Nie odważył się spojrzeć w lustro, kiedy go zakładał. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że właśnie takie króliczki lubił Shin-chan, bo inaczej poważnie udusi się za to, że włożył na siebie coś takiego. Tego wieczoru Takao nie poszedł na trening koszykówki i wrócił do domu bez Midorimy, żeby odebrać strój od Kuroby, więc nie miał wątpliwości, że Shin-chan był teraz na niego wściekły. Miejmy nadzieję, że Shin-chan wybaczy mu to, że przez cały dzień ignorował jego telefony po tym jak zobaczy Takao w tym stroju i wszystko będzie dobrze. Część pierwsza Operacji Króliczek się nie powiodła, ale tym razem Takao był całkiem pewny, że nie popełni żadnego błędu.

Właściwie nie miał pojęcia co się stanie po tym jak pokaże ten strój Shin-chanowi. Reakcje Shin-chana na jego starania całkowicie różniły się od tych, których się spodziewał i nie mógł polegać na swoich fantazjach ani tym, czego nauczył się z wcześniejszych doświadczeń. Takao miał tylko nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie gładko.

Uważał, że to byłoby raczej dziwne (i perwersyjne), gdyby Sin-chan lubił takie… rzeczy… Króliczki, a zwłaszcza takie jak kostium, który miał teraz na sobie, były zdecydowanie jedną z ostatnich rzeczy jakie jego zdaniem spodobałaby się Shin-chanowi. Ale Kuroko uczynnie udzielił mu tej informacji i Takao był mu wdzięczny za wysiłek, który włożył w całą tę sprawę, żeby pomóc mu uwieść Shin-chana. W końcu Kuroko znał Shin-chana dłużej, więc wie o nim rzeczy, których Takao _jeszcze_ nie odkrył.

Przekładając opaskę z uszkami króliczka do lewej ręki, nacisnął dzwonek i czekał.

Nikt nie otwierał. _Czy Shin-chana nie ma w domu?_ – zastanawiał się Takao, naciskając na dzwonek jeszcze kilka razy.

 _O ludzie, chyba muszę przyjść kiedy indziej…_ \- Westchnął i odwrócił się, żeby odejść, obawiając się następnego razu, gdy znów będzie musiał założyć ten strój, kiedy drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i Midorima wystawił głowę na zewnątrz.

\- Takao – powiedział chłodno, unosząc brew.

\- Shin-chan.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- Nie zamierzasz wpuścić mnie do środka? Muszę ci coś pokazać, Shin-chan. – Takao spojrzał przepraszająco na Midorimę.

Shin-chan wyglądał, jakby się wahał. Zajrzał do domu, marszcząc brwi, zanim spostrzegł błagający wyraz twarzy Takao. Skinął lekko głową i otworzył szerzej drzwi. Takao wszedł do domu Shin-chana i stanął na środku korytarza, nie będąc pewnym czy w tym momencie mógł wejść do jego pokoju.

\- Czy twoi rodzice są w domu? – zapytał Shin-chana, który właśnie wszedł na korytarz. Nie chciał rozwścieczyć rodziców Shin-chana tym, co miał w tej chwili na sobie.

\- Nie, są w pracy.

Takao odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzał Shin-chanowi w oczy.

 _W porządku, mogę to zrobić…_

Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez głos Midorimy.

\- Co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje? Nie zawiozłeś mnie do szkoły, zmuszając mnie, żebym poszedł tam pieszo, przez co prawie się spóźniłem, w szkole miałeś na sobie dziwaczny kostium królika, nie poszedłeś na trening i co najważniejsze, zignorowałeś moje telefony! Wytłumacz się! – wybuchnął raczej gwałtownie Shin-chan, krzyżując ramiona i piorunując wzrokiem zszokowanego Takao.

\- …Przepraszam, Shin-chan. Miałem swoje powody. Myślę, że mnie zrozumiesz, kiedy to zobaczysz. – To mówiąc, Takao założył na głowę uszy króliczka.

Wyraz twarzy Midorimy mówił „co-do-cholery", kiedy wpatrywał się w dwa oklapnięte królicze uszka na głowie Takao. – W jaki sposób to cokolwiek wyjaśnia? Te króliki to twój nowy fetysz czy co?

Takao gwałtownie pokręcił głową. Czując jak robi mu się gorąco, drżącymi rękami powoli rozpiął płaszcz i pozwolił mu opaść na podłogę.

Shin-chan zrobił się cały czerwony, przyswajając widok, który miał przed oczami. – Takao – zaczął, robiąc kilka kroków do tyłu.

Kiedy Takao zobaczył, że Shin-chan się cofa, spanikował i krzyknął: - To nie tak jak myślisz, Shin-chan! Nie jestem zboczeńcem ani nic w tym stylu. Po prost— AHHHHHH! – wrzasnął Takao, potykając się o własne nogi, gdy szedł w stronę Shin-chana.

\- Takaooołłł—! – krzyknął Midorima, kiedy Takao wpadł na niego z głośnym hukiem i wylądowali razem na podłodze.

\- Ałłłł…! – Takao skrzywił się z bólu, ale widząc nieruchomą sylwetkę Midorimy, zaczął panikować.

\- Shin-chan, nic ci nie jest? Shin-chan? Nie umieraj! Och, Shin-chan, tak bardzo przepraszam, to moja wina, że cię zabiłem, nie chciałem tego zrobić! Nadal potrzebujemy cię w drużynie! Nadal się nie cał— TO ZNACZY NIE ZNISZCZYLIŚMY! NADAL NIE ZNISZCZYLIŚMY SEIRIN! OBUDŹ SIĘ, SHIN-CHAN! – Takao zaczął mówić głośniej, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że prawie wyznał swoje uczucia Shin-chanowi. Potrząsając mocno zielonowłosym strzelcem, Takao kontynuował swój lament. Oklapnięte królicze uszka chlastały Midorimę po twarzy.

\- Przestań wrzeszczeć i się zamknij… Boli mnie głowa… Zdejmij te głupie uszy… Walisz mnie nimi po twarzy… - wymamrotał Midorima, siadając na podłodze, przez co Takao ześlizgnął się z niego i usiadł na nim okrakiem.

 _Łał… T-Ta pozycja…_ Takao zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż wcześniej. Shin-chan chyba tego nie zauważył, pocierając głowę z irytacją.

Mógł się teraz nachylić i pocałować Shin-chana. Naprawdę mógł. W końcu byli tak blisko. Patrząc na usta Shin-chana, Takao pochylił się nieświadomie, przysuwając swoją twarz do Midorimy.

 _Już prawie…_

Czując nad sobą obecność Takao, Midorima podniósł wzrok. Ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą. Shin-chan zamarł w szoku, kiedy ich wargi złączyły się w pocałunku.

OMÓJBOŻE, CAŁUJEMY SIĘ! CAŁUJEMY! ALBO RACZEJ JA CAŁUJĘ SHIN-CHANA Z RACJI TEGO, ŻE ON SIĘ NIE RUSZA, ALE I TAK SIĘ CAŁ—

\- Midorimacchi! Co się dzieje? Co to był za dźwięk przed chwil— ŁAŁ! – wrzasnął ktoś, a na widok całej sceny oczy wyszły mu z orbit. Midorima oprzytomniał i bezzwłocznie zepchnął z siebie Takao, po czym obrócił głowę w kierunku nowego gościa.

Znów zapadła niezręczna cisza i wszyscy gapili się na siebie oszołomieni i oniemiali, każdy z innego powodu.

Para siedząca na podłodze prawdopodobnie jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie chciała zapaść się pod ziemię.


	6. Rozdział 6

ROZDZIAŁ 6:

Nadal w domu Midorimy

\- !

Kise Ryouta zaniemówił. Wpadł do domu Midorimacchiego (albo włamał się do niego, jak twierdził Midorimacchi) tylko na krótką chwilę, ale ta sytuacja była… z pewnością nieoczekiwana. Przyjrzał się Takao od stóp do głów, przyswajając jego wyjątkowo duże i oklapnięte królicze uszka, czarny trykot opinający jego ciało (Kise musiał przyznać, że wyglądał w nim całkiem nieźle jak na faceta), czarne pończochy i wyglądające na bardzo niewygodne, czterocentymetrowe szpilki (jak udało mu się w tym chodzić?), które kruczowłosy rozgrywający miał na sobie. Uśmiechając się znacząco, Kise zagwizdał (na co Takao zrobił się czerwony) i skrzyżował ramiona, oczekując wyjaśnienia.

Wyglądało na to, że Midorima nie zarejestrował faktu, że Tako wszedł do jego domu w szpilkach i kazał czarnowłosemu zostawić je na zewnątrz (Kise przypuszczał, że Midorimacchi chciał po prostu grać na zwłokę), co Takao bez wahania uczynił. Spoglądając z powrotem na Kise, rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, tym samym każąc blondynowi milczeć. Kise tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i wzruszył ramionami. _To rzeczywiście będzie bardzo interesujące!_

\- Kise – przywitał się cicho Takao, kiedy wrócił na korytarz, chowając się za Midorimą jak zagubiony szczeniaczek. Kise zauważył, że chłopak był trochę rozczarowany tym, że musiał założyć na siebie płaszcz i zdjąć królicze uszka, ale to nieważne~ to nie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło! Właśnie był świadkiem tego jak Midorimacchi i jego partner w koszykówce (ubrany w seksowny strój króliczka) byli pochłonięci zmysłowymi pieszczotami. To by skandal! Nie mógł się doczekać, żeby podzielić się z byłymi kolegami z drużyny tą wspaniałą wiadomością na temat Midorimacchiego i jego miłości! Zrobią przyjęcie na cześć tej pary z sake i ciastem, żeby uczcić tę ważną okazję! Ludzie, powinien zrobić jakieś zdjęcia, żeby upamiętnić tę chwilę!

Midorima spiorunował Kise wzrokiem, jakby wyczuł o czym myślał. – Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby powiedzieć innym – ostrzegł. – To był czysty wypadek. Takao potknął się na tych absurdalnie wysokich szpilkach i przewrócił się na mnie. To wszystko.

\- Ale pocał— wypalił Kise.

\- Zamknij się.

Głos Midorimy zrobił się bardziej oziębły, a jego wściekłe spojrzenie jeszcze bardziej się nasiliło. Kise zastanawiał się jak Midorima zdołał osiągnąć tak wspaniały poziom piorunujących spojrzeń, nie podpalając sobie przy tym twarzy. Myśl o eksplodującej twarzy Midorimacchiego sprawiła, że uśmiechnął się szeroko, co jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniło Midorimę.

\- Więęęęc… Nic między wami nie ma? W takim razie o co chodzi z tym seksownym strojem? I pocał— Kise znów urwał, kiedy oczy Midorimy zapłonęły jeszcze większym gniewem niż wcześniej.

\- Między nami absolutnie nic nie ma, rozumiesz? Jesteśmy tylko partnerami w koszykówce, to wszystko. To, co widziałeś było po prostu jednym z wygłupów Takao. Ostatnio zrobił się trochę bardziej szalony.

Takao, który do tej pory milczał, wzdrygnął się, odwracając wzrok od Midorimy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się ból i rozczarowanie. Kise zwrócił uwagę na jego zachowanie i kiedy w końcu zdał sobie sprawę z całej sytuacji, zaczął współczuć biednemu chłopakowi, że zakochał się w tym upartym Midorimacchim.

\- Midorimacchi, jesteś strasznie tępy – powiedział Kise, a Midorima prychnął na dźwięk tej pozornie przypadkowej zniewagi.

\- Słucham—

\- Wracam do domu! Och, ale chcę z tobą przez chwilę porozmawiać, Takao. Wyjdź ze mną na zewnątrz, okej? Pójdziemy razem. I przepraszam za to, że przeszkodziłem wam w waszych pieszczotach! – mówiąc to, Kise złapał Takao za ramię i wyprowadził go z domu wściekłego Midorimy.

* * *

Pod domem Midorimy

\- Umm… O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – zapytał Takao. Nigdy bezpośrednio nie rozmawiał z blondynem. Tylko słyszał o jego sławnych umiejętnościach kopiowania. Dlatego też fakt, że blondyn widział go w tak żenującym stroju sprawił, że ta sytuacja była dla niego raczej niezręczna. Takao był gotowy do założenia tego kostiumu dla Shin-chana, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że chciał, by inni też go w nim widzieli.

\- To było świetne posunięcie. Chodzi mi o uwodzenie Midorimacchiego. To było totalnie oczywiste, ale Midorimacchi jest zbyt wielkim idiotą, żeby to załapać. Więęęc musisz być jeszcze bardziej oczywisty! – powiedział Kise, obdarzając Takao przepraszającym i dodającym otuchy uśmiechem, co sprawiło, że Takao poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

 _Więc on też już o tym wie…_

Czy jego zauroczenie Shin-chanem było aż tak oczywiste? Widząc jak ilość osób, które o tym wiedzą stopniowo wzrasta, Takao zaczął się zastanawiać jakim cudem Shin-chan nie zauważył jego „totalnie oczywistych" uczuć. Kise miał rację, mówiąc, że Shin-chan był tępym idiotą.

Takao westchnął i opuścił lekko ramiona.

Kise usłyszał przygnębione westchnięcie i objął Takao ramieniem, żeby go pocieszyć.

\- Nie bój się! Pomogę ci! Midorimacchi błyskawicznie się w tobie zakocha! Kurokocchi dał mi ten Poradnik Flirtowania, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy w gimnazjum i świetnie działał na dziewczynach! Jeśli czegoś nie zrozumiesz, po prostu mi o tym powiedz, a ja ci wszystko wyjaśnię! – Kise zaczął szperać w torbie i wyjął z niej podartą książkę z pozaginanymi rogami. Takao zastanawiał się dlaczego do licha Kise nosił ją ze sobą przez cały czas.

Wziął od chłopaka książkę i przeczytał tytuł.

„Flirtowanie dla Głupków autorstwa Kuro Tetsu i Aho Mine"

To wyglądało bardzo podejrzanie… A ta cała „książka" wyglądała bardziej jak zeszyt. Nazwiska autorów również brzmiały znajomo, ale nie wiedział dlaczego. Ale skoro Kise, bardzo znany model, który zdobył serca milionów dziewczyn, odniósł z tą książką sukces, to Takao też mógł to zrobić!

Przyciskając książkę do piersi, jakby była jakimś skarbem narodowym, Takao kilka razy podziękował Kise. Postanowił wrócić do domu, zamiast wracać do Shin-chana.

Po powrocie do domu miał zamiar intensywnie się pouczyć.

* * *

Tymczasem…

\- Kagami-kun… - powiedział pewien niebieskowłosy chłopak do swojego partnera, siedząc w Maji Burger.

\- Mmpfhhh? – brzmiała odpowiedź Kagamiego, który dalej napychał się hamburgerami.

\- Już nic… Zastanawiałem się tylko jak idzie sprawa z Takao-kun i Midorimą-kun. – W głosie chłopaka słychać było wyraźną nutkę intrygi.

\- Mmpffhhh.


	7. Rozdział 7

ROZDZIAŁ 7:

Flirtowanie dla Głupków – Wskazówki #1 i 2:

1\. Mruganie do twojej sympatii za każdym razem, gdy ją widzisz z pewnością pozwoli jej poczuć twój pociąg do niej.

2\. Uściski są dobrym sposobem na dzielenie się miłością z twoją sympatią! Najlepiej robić to z wielkim entuzjazmem i uczuciem!

Takao dwukrotnie sprawdził poradnik dla lepszego samopoczucia. Po tym jak przez całą zeszłą noc ślęczał nad każdą wskazówką w tej książce, był pewny, że sobie poradzi. W każdej chwili mógł wyrecytować wszystkie osiem porad z poradnika. Gdyby tylko potrafił zapamiętać notatki z lekcji tak dobrze jak tekst tej książki…

Ćwiczył mruganie przed lustrem, do którego przykleił zdjęcie Shin-chana, żeby scenka była bardziej realistyczna. Mógł powiedzieć, że był zadowolony z rezultatów. Uważał, że jego mrugnięcia były całkiem seksowne i był pewny, że Shin-chan nie będzie mógł im się oprzeć. Dlatego tym razem osiągnie sukces i zdobędzie miłość Shin-chana! (Albo przynajmniej sprawi, że Shin-chan zrozumie w końcu, że Takao go lubił)

Dla Takao było oczywiste, że „Operacja Króliczek - Część Druga" również była kompletną porażką (w związku z niespodziewanym wtargnięciem Kise Ryouty). Sądząc po reakcji Shin-chana zeszłej nocy, był pewny, że Shin-chan wywnioskował mniej więcej, że ta cała operacja była jak zwykle jednym z jego wygłupów. Bolało go to, że Shin-chan nie wziął go na poważnie, ale nie mógł go za to winić, skoro przed Shin-chanem zawsze zachowywał się jak głupek.

Dlatego teraz stał przed domem Shin-chana z rikszą. Niecierpliwie nacisnął na dzwonek. Przybierając lekko uwodzicielski wyraz twarzy (nie chciał, żeby Shin-chan za bardzo się podniecił), Takao rzucił się przed siebie w momencie, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, wołając głośne: „Shin-chan!". Przycisnął swoją twarz do twarzy Shin-chana, mrugnął i przytulił się do niego.

Czekając z zamkniętymi oczami na reakcję Shin-chana, Takao uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Zapadła cisza. Takao otworzył oczy.

W jego ramionach znajdowała się matka Shin-chana, która uśmiechała się do niego z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy i zmieszaniem w oczach.

\- Witaj, Takao-kun, wyglądasz dzisiaj na bardzo podekscytowanego. Shintarou był taki zmartwiony, kiedy wczoraj nie przyszedłeś! Poczekaj chwilkę. Właśnie szykuje się do wyjścia.

Takao poczuł się zawstydzony. Przytulił matkę Shin-chana i mrugnął do niej! Pewnie pomyślała, że próbował ją uwieść albo że był zboczeńcem albo coś w tym stylu! Puszczając ją z zakłopotaniem, oblał się rumieńcem. Musiał jakoś odwrócić jej uwagę!

\- Achhh, boli mnie oko! Chyba coś mi do niego wpadło! – wrzasnął i zamrugał raptownie. Już miał dalej narzekać na ból, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się szerzej.

\- Chodźmy, Takao. – Z domu wyszedł Shin-chan. Podszedł do rikszy i wsiadł do niej. Takao zwrócił uwagę na jego szczęśliwy przedmiot na dziś: mopa. Próbował powstrzymać śmiech. Shin-chan chodzący wszędzie z mopem, to z pewnością będzie wspaniały widok! Wyobraził sobie Shin-chana, który wyciera mopem podłogę w szkole z typowym dla siebie poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Tłumiąc śmiech, Takao starał się wyglądać tak poważnie, jak tylko się dało.

\- Yo – powiedział nonszalancko. Jeśli Shin-chan chciał udawać, że nic się nie stało, to Takao zrobi to samo. Spojrzał na zielonowłosego, żeby upewnić się, że znajdująca się przed nim osoba naprawdę była Shin-chanem i mrugnął do niego.

Shin-chan tylko wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym prychnął i odwrócił wzrok.

 _Ehhh? Czy to nie było wystarczająco seksowne? Czy Shin-chan tego nie widział?_ – zastanawiał się Takao. Właśnie wtedy w głowie zadzwoniły mu słowa Kise.

\- Musisz być jeszcze bardziej oczywisty… oczywisty… oczywisty… - słowo „oczywisty" odbiło się echem po jego umyśle. Twarz Takao pojaśniała. Oczywisty! To było to! Musiał być jeszcze bardziej oczywisty, dlatego że Shin-chan był zbyt tępy, żeby dostrzec takie subtelne rzeczy! Takao trochę się rozchmurzył i zaczął pedałować w stronę szkoły. Kiedy znajdą się w szkole, sprawi, że jego miłość do Shin-chana będzie naprawdę oczywista. Na razie musiał się upewnić, że nie spóźnią się na zajęcia.

* * *

W Shutoku…

Takao był zdruzgotany. Shin-chan zignorował jego sto pięćdziesiąte trzecie mrugnięcie tego dnia. Wszystkie miały miejsce na trzech pierwszych lekcjach! Wydawało mu się, że był naprawdę oczywisty, skacząc przed Shin-chanem, przytulając go mocno i mrugając przesadnie za każdym razem, kiedy miał ku temu okazję. Przy ostatniej próbie mrugnięcia Shin-chan zapytał go czy coś mu wpadło do oka, czemu Takao pośpiesznie zaprzeczył, a pierwsze kilka uścisków zostało nagrodzone ciosem w brzuch. Wbrew wcześniejszemu postanowieniu, że nie zrezygnuje z Shin-chana, Takao poczuł jak jego determinacja słabnie z każdym odrzuceniem.

Może powinien przemyśleć ponownie swoje działania.

* * *

W drodze na stołówkę…

Midorima Shintarou był zaniepokojony (nie żeby zamierzał się do tego komukolwiek przyznać). Takao był ostatnio jakiś dziwny. Zachowywał się jak kompletny pomyleniec. Szedł do szkoły bez niego, opuszczał trening bez poinformowania go o tym, miał dziwną obsesję na punkcie króliczków, przytulał jego matkę (Midorima udawał, że tego nie widział), a teraz co pięć minut mrugał do niego jak idiota i przytulał się do niego, czemu szybko położył kres. Może Takao potrzebował szczęśliwego przedmiotu. Otworzył Oha-Asa i sprawdził Skorpiona. Zmusi Takao, żeby nosił ze sobą ten przedmiot i miejmy nadzieję, że to całe dziwactwo zniknie. Kiedy Midorima przeczytał jaki jest szczęśliwy przedmiot dla Takao, skinął lekko głową i zmienił kierunek, w którym szedł.

\- Shin-chan? Dokąd idziesz? To nie jest droga na stołów—

\- Idź beze mnie, spotkamy się tam później.

Takao zrobił smutną minę. Czy Shin-chan próbował uniknąć zjedzenia z nim lunchu? Czy przestraszył Shin-chana swoimi mrugnięciami? Wzdychając, Takao ruszył dalej w stronę stołówki.

 _Chyba będę musiał zjeść sam…_

* * *

Na stołówce…

Takao znowu westchnął, siadając przy wolnym stoliku. Nie chciał odstraszyć Shin-chana. Słuchał się poradnika, ale te wskazówki wcale nie działały. Może źle to wszystko robił… Takao westchnął po raz trzeci, zanim wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Rozejrzał się po pobliskich stolikach, zatrzymując się na swoich koleżankach z klasy, siedzących dwa stoliki dalej.

\- Rina-chan! – zawołał Takao i przywołał dziewczynę skinieniem. Nastolatka bez wahania podeszła do niego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Rina-chan… - Takao powtórzył jej imię. Pochylił się w jej stronę i mrugnął do niej, a następnie mocno ją przytulił.

Cofnął się, żeby zobaczyć jej reakcję. Jej twarz zrobiła się mocno czerwona, a ona pisnęła nerwowo i wydukała: - T-Takao-kun…

To było to! Tak powinna wyglądać reakcja Shin-chana, zamiast jego kamiennej twarzy albo ciosu w brzuch Takao. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko. Więc robił to wszystko poprawnie! Po prostu Shin-chan musiał zobaczyć więcej oczywistych rzeczy! Takao zanotował w głowie, że musi być bardziej śmiały, gdy zobaczy później Shin-chana.

Nucąc pod nosem, nie zauważył, że jakaś dziewczyna podeszła do jego stolika.

\- Takao-kun, czy to prawda, że oferujesz darmowe uściski? Rina-chan tak powiedziała! Chcę, żebyś mnie przytulił! – Rozłożyła ramiona.

\- Ehh? Oferuję darmowe uściski? - Takao był zmieszany. Chciał tylko wypróbować swoje techniki flirtowania na kimś innym niż Shin-chan, ale wyglądało na to, że Rina-chan źle go zrozumiała.

 _Och, cóż, to tylko uścisk…_ \- pomyślał sobie, po czym uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i przytulił ją.

Rosnący tłum wokół stolika umknął jego uwadze.


	8. Rozdział 8

ROZDZIAŁ 8:

Na stołówce (z punktu widzenia Midorimy)

Midorima był zdumiony. Wokół ich stolika zebrał się wielki tłum i chłopak podejrzewał, że Takao znów wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty. A to oznaczało, że znów będzie musiał go ratować. Westchnął.

Nie chcąc zgubić szczęśliwego przedmiotu Takao, schował go do kieszeni, borykając się trochę, żeby nie upuścić mopa, którego trzymał pod lewą pachą.

Wiedząc, że nie znajdzie niczego takiego w szkole, Midorima wziął na siebie ciężar zrobienia szczęśliwego przedmiotu dla Takao. Włożył w to dużo wysiłku i był z siebie dumny, ponieważ sprawił, że ten oto przedmiot był bardzo estetyczny i przyjemny dla oka (przynajmniej jego zdaniem). Cieszył się, że szczęśliwym przedmiotem nie była szczęśliwa osoba, ponieważ w takim wypadku musiałby dopaść tego kogoś i go porwać, co byłoby bardzo kłopotliwe.

 _Lepiej niech Takao to doceni._

Podszedł do miejsca zamieszania, przygotowując się do odstraszenia tłumu jednym ze swoich gniewnych spojrzeń. Stając na palcach, wyjrzał zza tłumu, żeby znaleźć Takao.

Nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy czarnowłosego przytulającego każdą osobę, która do niego podeszła z wesołym i pełnym entuzjazmu wyrazem twarzy. Mimo zachowania Takao wobec innych, Midorima wiedział, że chłopak miał kłopoty. I właśnie wtedy wkroczył do akcji. Przepychając się, przedarł się przez tłum.

Nie podobało mu się to, co zobaczył.

Widok Takao, który obejmował drobną, czarnowłosą dziewczynę bardzo go zirytował. Nastolatka przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem i nie chciała się odsunąć, kiedy chłopak próbował się uwolnić. Midorima mógł powiedzieć, że ta scena ani trochę mu się nie podobała.

Mógł poczekać aż dziewczyna zadowoli się uściskiem lub wyrwać Takao z jej szczupłych rąk. A ponieważ Midorima był osobą niecierpliwą (i egoistyczną), nie zamierzał dać jej satysfakcji z obmacywania Takao, kiedy on sam jeszcze tego nie zrobi—

 _Zaraz, co?_

Midorima powstrzymał swoje myśli. Absolutnie, definitywnie i zdecydowanie nie myślał o tym, co właśnie przyszło mu do głowy. Najprawdopodobniej to z powodu gniewu zaczęły nachodzić go dziwne myśli. Tak, to z powodu gniewu czasami robił się trochę dziwny.

Maszerując przed siebie ze zmrużonymi oczami, Midorima wyrwał Takao z uścisku dziewczyny. Przez jego mocne szarpnięcie chłopak wrzasnął z bólu, patrząc na niego w szoku.

\- Shin-chan! – krzyknął i otworzył szeroko oczy. – Hehehe, jestem teraz trochę zajęty, więc możesz chwilkę poczek-ŁAAA!

Midorima nie pozwolił mu dokończyć zdania i wyprowadził go ze stołówki.

\- Shin-chan, dokąd idziemy? Nie chcesz jeść? Lunch już się prawie skończył!

\- Po prostu się zamknij i idź.

Trzymając mocno Takao, Midorima zabrał go na dość długą podróż po szkole, dopóki nie osiągnął swojego celu.

Wpychając chłopaka do szatni klubu koszykarskiego, Midorima zamknął drzwi.

* * *

W szatni Shutoku…

Takao przełknął ślinę ze zdenerwowania i niepokoju. Shin-chan był wściekły. Nie wiedział jaki był tego powód, ale Shin-chan był wściekły. Przypuszczał, że zielonowłosy miał już dość jego starań i zamierzał zmusić go, by zakończył to raz na zawsze.

Takao spojrzał na Shin-chana z bolącym sercem. Zaczął układać w myślach przeprosiny i wyjaśnienia, które z każdą sekundą wydawały się coraz gorsze.

\- Nachyl się do mnie – Shin-chan podniósł prawą rękę.

W głowie Takao rozbrzmiały ostrzegawcze dzwony. _Pobije mnie na śmierć!_

Chłopak przełknął nerwowo ślinę, nachylił się do Shin-chana i napiął się. Ciężko było zachować powagę, kiedy pod pachą Shin-chana wciąż wisiał mop, ale Takao wiedział, że jego śmiech tylko bardziej rozgniewałby zielonowłosego, więc siedział cicho.

Zamknął oczy, bojąc się uderzenia. Kiedy poczuł dłonie na swojej szyi, spanikował.

Kurwa, Shin-chan zamierzał go udusić. A on jeszcze ani razu nie wyznał mu miłości.

Zaciskając mocniej powieki, Takao pochylił głowę. Poczuł jak w oczach zbierają mu się łzy. Nie wiedział czy to przez fakt, że umrze czy przez to, że nie zdobył serca Shin-chana czy przez coś jeszcze innego.

Dłonie na jego szyi lekko się zacisnęły i Takao poczuł z przodu jakiś ciężar. Zaskoczony, otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół.

Miał na szyi czarny łańcuszek z dużym, czerwonym koralikiem.

 _Naszyjnik? Co jest grane?_ Takao spojrzał pytająco na Shin-chana.

Zielonowłosy zarumienił się lekko i przeniósł wzrok na podłogę. – Ostatnio wyglądasz, jakby brakowało ci szczęścia, więc to jest twój szczęśliwy przedmiot. Noś go przez cały dzień.

Takao potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby przyswoić słowa chłopaka. Zrobienie czegoś takiego było dziwne, nietypowe dla Shin-chana. Ale…

 _Shin-chan dał mi szczęśliwy przedmiot. Shin-chan dał mi szczęśliwy przedmiot!_ Piszczał w myślach Takao i już miał zatańczyć ze szczęścia, kiedy przypomniał sobie o obecnej sytuacji i uspokoił się.

 _Flirtowanie dla Głupków – Wskazówka #3:_

 _Zachowuj się, jakbyś zajmował wyższe miejsce niż twoja sympatia, żeby wywołać u niej podziw._

Po tym jak przez myśl przeszła mu trzecia wskazówka, Takao odchrząknął i wyprostował się.

\- Dziękuję. Chyba jest w porządku. Ale jest trochę prosty, nie mogłeś wybrać jakiegoś ładniejszego? – skończywszy zdanie, Takao czekał z niecierpliwością na odpowiedź Shin-chana.

Oko Shin-chana drgnęło lekko na dźwięk słów Takao. – Sam go zrobiłem.

 _Kurwa. KURWA. CO JA ZROBIŁEM?_

\- AHHH! Jest genialny! Fantastycznie genialny! To dzieło sztuki, jest taki piękny, taki… taki… CZERWONY! I co za perfekcyjna długość, jakby Shin-chan wiedział ile wynosi obwód mojej szyi! Można się było tego spodziewać z racji talentu artystycznego i geniuszu Shin-chana! Tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo mi się podoba! – wypalił Takao, machając rękami w desperackiej próbie odwrócenia sytuacji.

\- To oczywiste, że ci się nie podoba – powiedział dość ozięble Shin-chan. „Pochwała" Takao wyraźnie podsyciła jego złość. Wyciągnął rękę, zamierzając rozpiąć naszyjnik, ale chłopak zrobił unik. Naszyjnik należał teraz do niego. Nie miał zamiaru stracić prezentu od Shin-chana!

\- Shin-chan, naprawdę przepraszam! Żartowałem z tym, że jest brzydki. Naprawdę mi się podoba, Shin-chan! Proszę, pozwól mi go zatrzymać! – prosił Takao, robiąc szczenięce oczka.

 _Proszę, powiedz takkkk._

Wyraz twarzy Shin-chana złagodniał. – Nie zdejmuj go.

Takao uśmiechnął się szeroko i objął chłopaka, zaskakując go.

\- Tak jest!


	9. Rozdział 9

ROZDZIAŁ 9:

Dzień później…

Takao był szczęśliwy. Rozradowany. Rozentuzjazmowany. Uradowany. Żadne synonimy słowa „szczęśliwy" nie były w stanie opisać tego, co w tej chwili czuł. Był całkiem pewny, że Shin-chan zaczynał odwzajemniać jego uczucia, nawet jeśli tylko trochę. Nie był pewny, który z jego sposobów na uwodzenie wyzwolił tę przyjaźniejszą atmosferę między nimi, ale cieszył się z tej znaczącej zmiany w ich relacji. Shin-chan był teraz bardziej otwarty na jego uściski, niechętnie pozwalając Takao wisieć na sobie przez kilka sekund, zanim go z siebie spychał. Ktoś mało spostrzegawczy nie zauważyłby zbyt dużej różnicy i powiedziałby, że Shin-chan był tak samo chłodny jak zwykle, ale Takao wiedział lepiej.

Tak więc był to typowy poranek i wszystko wydawało się Takao takie cudowne. Pedałując rikszą do szkoły, podziwiał czyste, niebieskie niebo, radosne ćwierkanie ptaków i tym podobne, dochodząc do wniosku, że tego dnia wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Miał przy sobie również swój szczęśliwy przedmiot (nosił go codziennie mimo tego, iż Shin-chan uparcie twierdził, że przestał działać), więc miał zagwarantowane szczęście! Nucąc coś pod nosem, zwiększył tempo, z niecierpliwością oczekując na ten dzień.

Lekcje mijały jedna za drugą i w mgnieniu oka szkoła się skończyła i nadszedł czas na trening koszykówki. Zbliżał się mecz treningowy przeciwko Liceum XXXX i cała drużyna postanowiła potraktować go na poważnie, mimo że szanse na przegraną z początkującą drużyną były znikome. Dlatego też trening wyglądał tak jak zwykle. Takao robił to, co potrafił najlepiej, a Shin-chan rzucał tak, jak przystało na mistrza. Cała drużyna była w szczytowej formie. Wszystko szło zgodnie z oczekiwaniami kruczowłosego chłopaka.

Na razie Takao porzucił swoje próby uwodzenia, dochodząc do wniosku, że potrzebował przerwy od tego wszystkiego. Wkładanie takiej ilości wysiłku w każdy element jego planu było bardzo męczące. Był również usatysfakcjonowany progresem w ich relacji, dlatego chciał chwilowo powstrzymać się od działania. Teraz mógł pławić się w blasku sławy tego drobnego sukcesu w planie zdobycia miłości Shin-chana. A, jak powszechnie wiadomo, chwytał się każdej szansy na zbliżenie się do chłopaka.

Stojąc przed szatnią i czekając na Shin-chana, Takao bawił się swoim naszyjnikiem, przypominając sobie w kółko moment, w którym go dostał. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

\- Przestań, to straszne.

Shin-chan wyszedł z szatni i ruszył w stronę parkingu, na którym stała riksza.

Przeszli przez parking w ciszy. Nie była to niezręczna cisza, jaką zwykle odczuwa się w obecności milczącego i stoickiego Shin-chana, lecz spokojne milczenie, z którym obie strony czuły się dobrze, mimo braku słów. Świadomość, że on i Shin-chan osiągnęli ten etap znajomości sprawiła, że Takao był roztrzepany i podekscytowany. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się tą chwilą. To było ideal—

 _BIIIP, BIIIP, BIIIP!_

Ciszę przerwał telefon Takao. Kruczowłosy chłopak wyjął urządzenie z torby. Był nieco poirytowany, ale jednocześnie ciekawy kto był na tyle zuchwały, by przerwać ten spokojny moment z Shin-chanem. Zapamiętał sobie, że kiedy następnym razem zostanie z Shin-chanem sam na sam, musi wyciszyć telefon.

To był nieznany numer. Teraz Takao był już naprawdę ciekawy i otworzył wiadomość.

 _Takaocchi, wiem, że już późno, ale czy możemy się na chwilę spotkać? Sam na sam? Ktoś chcę cię poznać. Wszystko jedno gdzie, byle było blisko :3_

Takao mógł się domyślić kto był nadawcą tej wiadomości już po przeczytaniu pierwszego słowa. Kto poza Kise Ryoutą dodawał „-cchi" do nazwisk innych ludzi? Jego zdaniem przyrostek brzmiał dobrze z nazwiskiem Shin-chana, natomiast Takaocchi brzmiało po prostu śmiesznie. Prychnął. Więc Kise i „ktoś" chcą się z nim spotkać. Czy to miało związek z Shin-chanem? Nie przychodził mu do głowy żaden inny powód, dla którego Kise miałby to zrobić. Był tylko jeden sposób na to, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. Musiał się z nimi spotkać. Ignorując pytające spojrzenie Shin-chana, szybko odpisał Kise, informując go o miejscu spotkania.

Był ciekawy, to fakt, ale najpierw musiał odwieźć Shin-chana do domu.

* * *

W Maji Burger…

Wchodząc do Maji Burger, Takao przeskanował miejsce, szukając Kise i tego „kogoś". Nie było łatwo zbyć Shin-chana, który chciał się dowiedzieć więcej na temat wiadomości. Ciężko mu było skoncentrować się na drodze, kiedy czuł na swoich plecach intensywnie spojrzenie Shin-chana i słyszał jego sporadyczne pytania „od niechcenia" w stylu „Kto to był?". Shin-chan poddał się po czwartej próbie i Takao nigdy nie odczuwał takiej ulgi z tego, że zielonowłosy był niecierpliwą osobą.

Zauważywszy jasne i przyciągające uwagę włosy, wystające zza budki, Takao podszedł bliżej i zajął miejsce przy stoliku, mamrocząc swobodne: „Yo."

\- Takaocchi! Przyszedłeś!

Kise ucieszył się i obdarzył go promiennym uśmiechem, którego najprawdopodobniej używał na dziewczynach, kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę. Takao skinął głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko, zanim przeniósł swoją uwagę na chłopaka obok blondyna. Otworzył szeroko oczy.

Aomine Daiki, nadzwyczajny koszykarz, jak również członek Pokolenia Cudów, rozwalił się leniwie na kanapie, trzymając lewą rękę na oparciu za Kise. Zauważywszy, że Takao się na niego patrzy, Aomine mruknął coś na powitanie, wędrując wzrokiem po ciele chłopaka, a zwłaszcza po jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Wiesz, po tym jak powiedziałeś mi co dziewczyna Midorimy dla niego zrobiła, kostium króliczka i te sprawy, spodziewałem się kogoś… Kogoś bardziej seksownego niż to…

Takao zmrużył oczy, nie będąc zadowolonym z tego, co usłyszał.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że ona wygląda jak facet!

Żeby udowodnić swoją rację, Aomine wyciągnął rękę i złapał Takao za klatkę piersiową, próbując ją kilkakrotnie ścisnąć. – Cholera, w dotyku też przypomina faceta!

Przerażony Kise oderwał dłonie Aomine od wprawionego w osłupienie Takao, przepraszając go wylewnie.

\- Aominecchi! Takaocchi jest facetem!

Zapadła cisza. Aomine powoli przyswoił słowa blondyna z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem w oczach.

\- Cholera.


	10. Rozdział 10

ROZDZIAŁ 10:

Nadal w Maji Burger…

Aomine Daiki przebiegł palcami po swoich granatowych włosach, nie będąc pewnym czy powinien być rozbawiony, czy zszokowany osobliwą sytuacją, w której się znalazł. Tego się nie spodziewał. Nie spodziewał się, że „dziewczyna" Midorimy będzie facetem. Do licha, nie spodziewał się, że jest ktoś, kto kocha się w Midorimie! Zawsze wydawało mu się, że zielonowłosy rzucający obrońca był zbyt sztywny i oziębły, żeby kogokolwiek pociągać, a zwłaszcza żeby pociągać faceta!

Zaraz… Czy to oznaczało, że Midorima był homo?

Aomine objął się mocno, próbując sobie przypomnieć czy Midorima dziwnie się zachowywał, kiedy brali prysznic po treningach koszykówki.

 _Okej, może za dużo nad tym myślę… Uspokój się. To nie tak, że zaatakował mnie i zgwałcił czy coś w tym stylu. Nie żebym pozwolił mu się zgwałcić._ Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby kogoś gwałcić, to byłby to Aomine!

 _Łoł, za dużo myślę! Odejdźcie, myśli o gwałcie!_

Aomine wziął głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić.

Nie wiedząc co robić, wyciągnął się na kanapie i pozwolił Kise przejąć rozmowę.

\- Ehehehe – zaśmiał się niezręcznie Kise, zaniepokojony wcześniejszym zachowaniem Aomine. Niebieskowłosy prychnął i napił się ze swojej szklanki, wciąż przyglądając się Takao.

\- No więc jak już mówiłem, Takaocchiemu podoba się Midorimacchi! Więc pożyczyłem mu Poradnik Flirtowania, który Kurokocchi dał mi ostatnio. Pomaga ci, Takaocchi?

Rozmowa została przerwana głośnym i gwałtownym kaszlem Aomine, który wypluł swój napój. Zaczął się krztusić i złapał się za gardło, a do oczu napłynęły mu łzy, podczas gdy Kise gorączkowo walił go po plecach.

\- Aominecchi! Nie umieraj! – Kise dalej uderzał w plecy Aomine.

\- Przestań, przestań, przestań!

Aomine nie mógł znieść walenia po plecach i odepchnął rękę Kise. Spojrzał sceptycznie na blondyna, po czym odezwał się do Takao:

\- Jestem pewny, że skoro Kise był na tyle głupi, żeby pożyczyć ci tę książkę, to ty byłeś na tyle bystry, żeby wywnioskować, że ona oczywiście nie działa.

Odpowiedź ich obu była zatrważająca.

\- Eh? Nie działa?

Kiedy Takao i Kise odwrócili się do przerażonego Aomine, na ich twarzach widniała konsternacja.

Aomine miał ochotę walnąć głową w stół. Prawdę mówiąc, zderzenie ze sobą głów tych idiotów było lepszym pomysłem. Być może mogliby dodać trochę IQ do pustek w swoich głowach. To było… kompletnie idiotyczne! Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ktoś mógł zatrzymać się na tym samym poziomie intelektualnym, co Kise. Osunął się na swoim miejscu, nie mając pojęcia, co dalej robić.

Takao wyglądał na zamyślonego.

\- Nie dziwię się, że Shin-chan nie dał się na to nabrać! Ale w takim razie jak to u ciebie działało, Kise? – skierował swoje pytanie do blondyna.

\- Eh… Nie wiem… Ja tylko postępowałem zgodnie ze wskazówkami z książki… Hahaha, być może miałem szczęście! – Kise podrapał się po głowie i roześmiał.

Aomine wątpił w to, żeby Kise zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak jego wygląd działał na ludzi (włączając w to chłopaków). Westchnął, patrząc jak blondyn zastanawia się dlaczego w jego przypadku ten poradnik działał. Kise był zdecydowanie beznadziejny. Z drugiej strony…

Znów zerknął na Takao. Nie znał go zbyt dobrze, ale czuł, że była dla niego nadzieja. W końcu Takao nie miał wyglądu głupiego blondyna… A skoro mowa o głupich blondynach, Aomine powinien lepiej interweniować, zanim Kise zniszczy jakiekolwiek szanse na związek między tymi dwoma. Ale najpierw musiał się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego Midorima? To znaczy, jasne, jest przystojny, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie jest typem, który zaangażowałby się w związek, zwłaszcza romantyczny. Na pewno jest wiele lepszych ryb w oceanie, nawet jeśli jesteś peda— widząc urażone spojrzenie Takao, ujął to inaczej: - Yyy… To znaczy… homoseksualistą.

Dobrze, że Aomine wyglądał przynajmniej na nieco zawstydzonego swoim potknięciem, bo inaczej Takao ciężko byłoby go polubić. Wcześniejsze widowisko ani trochę go nie zachwyciło.

 _Kto obmacuje kogoś na pierwszym spotkaniu?_ \- pomyślał sucho kruczowłosy, otwierając usta, żeby odpowiedzieć:

\- Nie mogę ci do końca powiedzieć dlaczego… Sam naprawdę tego nie wiem… Wiem, że Shin-chan nie jest typem osoby, którą polubiliby ludzie, ale jest w nim po prostu coś… co mnie pociąga… I Shin-chan w środku jest naprawdę miły, jest po prostu nieśmiały i zbyt zajęty byciem tsundere, żeby pokazać swoją miłą stronę! Więc, proszę, nie myśl sobie źle o Shin-chanie!

Mówiąc to, Takao pochylił głowę, próbując ukryć rumieńce, które wyskoczyły mu na policzkach.

Z reakcji Takao Aomine mógł wywnioskować, że chłopak naprawdę lubił swojego „Shin-chana". Postanawiając jeszcze trochę podroczyć się z rozgrywającym, zapytał:

\- Więc jaki masz plan? Zrobiliście to już? Fajnie było? – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie na widok czerwonej twarzy Takao, ignorując oburzone „Aominecchi!" z ust zdenerwowanego Kise.

Takao wyglądał przez chwilę na zamyślonego, zanim westchnął.

 _Wygląda na to, że nie idzie zbyt dobrze._

\- Myślę, że zrobiłem postępy, teraz Shin-chan pozwala mi się do siebie przytulać! – Uśmiechnął się promiennie do pary siedzącej naprzeciwko niego i kontynuował: - Ale nie za dużo się zmieniło… Nie wiem czy Shin-chan jest naprawdę świadomy moich uczuć, czy nie.

Wbrew temu co myślał Takao, Aomine był z niego dumny. Namówienie nieprzyjaznego Midorimy do tego, żeby pozwolił na uściski było nie lada wyczynem, a jednak udało mu się tego dokonać. Teraz darzył go pewnym szacunkiem. Poza tym, sądząc po jego charakterze, Takao byłby doskonałym partnerem dla Midorimy. Przypuszczał, że zielonowłosy miał szczęście, znajdując osobę, która zaakceptowałaby go razem z tymi jego dziwnymi horoskopami i tak dalej.

No dobra, postanowił, że zagra dla nich Amora! To będzie ciekawe widowisko. A on i tak był znudzony i miał dużo wolnego czasu, więc bycie intrygantem go nie zaboli. Przyszło mu do głowy już kilka pomysłów, chociaż niektóre z nich nie były do końca przyzwoite, ale Aomine wiedział najlepiej jak połączyć tych dwoje.

\- Wiesz dlaczego nic się nie zmieniło? To dlatego, że nie jesteście ze sobą wystarczająco blisko. Musicie bardziej się do siebie zbliżyć, a ja mam coś w sam raz dla was!

Sięgnął do swojej torby i wyjął stertę płyt DVD, podając je Takao.

\- Filmy z treningami koszykówki! Razem z Midorimą możecie ćwiczyć ruchy, które są tam pokazane. To z pewnością wam pomoże i będziecie się świetnie bawić! – Aomine uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, pokazując tym samym, że był dumny ze swojego pomysłu.

\- Aominecchi! Myślałem, że uważasz treningi koszykówki za stratę czasu? Dlaczego miałbyś mieć takie filmy?

Cholera, dlaczego Kise akurat teraz musiał być taki spostrzegawczy? Aomine ostentacyjnie zignorował blondyna, po czym wcisnął DVD do rąk Takao.

Chłopak rozpromienił się i pokiwał głową z podekscytowaniem. Oczywiście! To było takie proste, dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? Jedyna rzecz, która łączyła go z Shin-chanem, miłość do koszykówki, z pewnością zbliży ich do siebie! Zacisnął dłonie na płytach, czując wdzięczność wobec Aomine za jego cenne rady.

Być może to będzie przełom w ich związku!


End file.
